


Safe

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes Draco feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I should technically be asleep so I will probably go over this again tomorrow to maybe smooth out some kinks.

Harry's touch was always gentle and careful. Draco knew it wasn't because Harry thought he was weak or breakable or even because he bruised easily. It was because he had lost so many people he loved already he wouldn't risk losing someone else through his own actions. Draco liked how Harry treated him, it made him feel safe. They both knew ex-Death Eaters still weren't accepted in the Wizarding world but Harry rather protected him from hexes and unfair treatment than to hide him away and Draco loved him even more for that. Draco knew Harry wouldn't hurt him voluntarily.


End file.
